


swordplay

by brandywine421



Series: Unfinished AUs of Flail (aka fail) [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandywine421/pseuds/brandywine421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Swordplay.  You're going to a private gym with a woman that's legitimately 'out of this world' hot to play with swords," Sam stated through the phone.</p>
<p>"Yeah?  You're making it dirty, aren't you?" Steve frowned.</p>
<p>"Sorry, but seriously, not - but what are you doing with Lady Sif?  How's - "</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Part of a collection of abandoned, but not unloved, fics I will never finish.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	swordplay

"Swordplay.  You're going to a private gym with a woman that's legitimately 'out of this world' hot to play with swords," Sam stated through the phone.  
  
"Yeah?  You're making it dirty, aren't you?" Steve frowned.  
  
"Sorry, but seriously, not - but what are you doing with Lady Sif?  How's - "  
  
"Natasha's handling it.  Lady Sif and Jane don't get along and I've been asked to intervene, or at least distract her for the day while Darcy intervenes with Jane."  
  
"What's Thor doing?"  
  
"Crying into his toaster if Darcy's to be believed.  He's got a lot going on in Asgard at the moment, they might get along better if he was here more," Steve theorized.  
  
"And you're just okay to leave Barnes with Natasha unchaperoned?" Sam asked.  
  
Steve stood up from the cramped hotel desk.  Sam would be pissed if he found out he was still living out of hotels even though the crazed hunt for the Soldier was over.  "He spoke to me today.  He politely asked me to give him space and I politely agreed."  
  
"He punched you in the face, didn't he?"  
  
Steve wondered who had called him.  The eye was already healed.  "I broke his metal arm again if that makes you less worried."  
  
"Oh.  Not really, Cap, but - okay, space sounds like a plan for both of you right now," Sam said.  
  
"I'm okay.  I am going to spar with a beautiful space goddess and learn how to fight with a sword.  I am going to buy her a smoothie afterward and tell her to be nice to her ex's new girlfriend and hope I don't get punched in the face two days in a row," Steve said.  
  
"Gotta have goals."  
  
        **** *** ** *  
  
He went to the Avengers compound before his appointment and greeted the trainees running their morning laps.  He checked on Frank, with the ailing grandma and Louis with the ailing housecat.  He spent a few minutes too long pepping up Joel, the tech savant with asthma that was insistent on training anyway; and Maria blew her whistle at him.  
  
The place was running like clockwork under Maria and Clint's steadfast attention.  Steve had made an executive order that Clint 'retire' or at least take a backseat for fieldwork with the new baby.  With Laura and Natasha's unspoken support, Clint had taken the 'demotion' as a 'promotion' in stride.  
  
He paused in his office to go through his emails and memos before heading to the medical wing to check on the Maximoffs.  
  
He'd done his best to make Wanda comfortable after losing her brother, but it had taken months for her to fully trust him.  When she confessed that she was having dreams that he was alive, captive; Steve investigated with a small team and found him in a HYDRA lab.  Pietro was so drugged that he could barely walk but Steve let him shoot the flare that sent the place up in a splash of fire.  
  
Pietro wasn't well but the docs wanted three more weeks before cutting him loose.  Wanda moved into a corner of his room and kept him well updated on the gossip of the compound.  
  
Wanda had also developed a mild case of hero worship toward Steve but he just counted it as having a new friend.  He liked hanging out with her and learning about the country that he'd accidentally helped destroy.  Pietro wasn't as friendly but Sam clued him in that the kid thought he was trying to take his big brother spot so Steve let it go.  
  
Everyone seemed to know that he had time to fill now that Bucky wanted to recover solo.  He was grateful for the distractions even if he would never say it out loud.  
  
"Cap!  You're late," Wanda greeted him with a hug and a kiss on each cheek.  
  
"You didn't even know if I was coming by today," Steve pointed out.  
  
"She always knows," Pietro called from the chair where he was doing his exercises.  Both legs had been broken in multiple places and he was pushing himself to strengthen them enough for sprinting.  
  
Wanda had her brother back.  One day Steve would have his back, too.  
  
        **** *** ** *

**Author's Note:**

> I have tried and failed many times to write Steve/Sif and this one just turned out weird but I still love the start even if I didn't get to introduce Sif. Basically, Fake!Odin (aka Loki) dispatched Sif to keep Thor from falling in love with Jane so she plays her role as cock-blocker even if she just wants to break Steve's alleged vow of chastity. There is a trip to Asgard and hijinks.


End file.
